comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-10 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Voicemail To Aunt Mellie
Stark nervously gathers courage, and then epicly fails. He is in the back of a Buick right now, an Avenger support staff member driving him. Stark says, "I changed my mind, got to the airport, to my private hanger bay...no...not there. Oh shit, just take me to my penthouse." He sighs and leans back, rubbing his temples as a headache builds when he shouldn't be able to get one! He doesn't approve of what Sawyer is doing, he can't support her, but...he can't betray her either. So what does he do?! When he arrives at his penthouse he packs a few things, and transforms into his Iron Man armor. Then out the balcony window, he takes his suit case and high tails it out of there! Stark uses the com-system to call up Aunt Mellie's landline as he knows she isn't back from the airport yet. When the voicemail picks up... Heeeey! Aunt Mellie!!!! Umm...first, I'm really sorry about digging up Sawyer's grave. The good news though is it wasn't Sawyer! The bad news, I had to turn into police the ashes and DNA testing so they can investigate whose ashes it is. So, getting THAT out of the way! Wow, that was a real relief! I just wanted to say, the reason that your quote vacation unquote was cut short and you were brought back was the little problem was resolved, kinda. Viper lost interest. Ya, about that...," the v/m then cuts off. Stark curses to himself and dials up the landline number again, when the voicemail picks back up: "As I was saying! She lost interest, but we didn't let her murder Sawyer for real. Umm...ya, sorry about that too, for umm, getting her caught up in this. Anyway, I reversed her brain washing, and she's recovering. She's being all overly emotional and doesn't want to see you right now, but when she gets over it, she knows your number or Jarvis can remind her or something. I'm sure she will figure it out soon, I hope so...cause that is kind of...," v/m cuts off AGAIN! Stark growls and dials the landline number one more time, taking a deep breath for when the voicemail picks up again. "AS I WAS SAYING! Son of a...anyway! Skipping forward! I dropped off the legal documentation to bring Sawyer legally back from the dead. She signed the paperwork, but will have to show up later to get her photo taken. Her injuries are minor, just some bruising about her face from where Black Widow punched her lights out, and she may have some migraines and headaches as she adapts to the reversal of the brain washing. She has appointments with Doc Samson that she cannot miss no matter what, to help deal with the emotional trauma and all of that. And ya....I think I'm going to Italy." And then much more quietly, "Sorry." CLICK. Recording ends. And when Aunt Mellie gets home and presses play on her landline voicemail, what a surprise she will be getting!!!